


Пойдем домой

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Groundhog Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«День сурка» для Канеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пойдем домой

**Author's Note:**

> События конца манги и аниме, так что возможны спойлеры

— Это ж надо быть таким наивным, — улыбается Хидэ. — Думать, что человек, который столько лет тебя знает, не заметит, как сильно в тебе что-то изменилось. 

Улыбается ведь, мать его, хотя кровь стекает изо рта по подбородку и на плечо Канеки. Тот слушает неровный, с перебоями, стук сердца Хидэ и думает, что тот улыбался бы, наверное, и оказавшись в пыточной Ямори. Продолжал скалить зубы, отнимая вслух по семь от тысячи, пока ему отрезали бы палец за пальцем. От этой мысли его передергивает, но Хидэ, приняв это за дрожь, обнимает сильнее.

— Думаешь, наверное, ну вот чего я не вампир? Укусил бы его сейчас, и он стал бы тоже вампиром, восстановился бы… Как по-идиотски получается, Канеки. Я ведь сюда шел тебя из этого вытаскивать, а не умирать у тебя на руках. Прости, я кажется испачкал твой супергеройский костюм… 

— Ты не умрешь, — на судорожном выдохе произносит Канеки. Хидэ трясет, он смеется беззвучно. 

— Ну да, конечно. Ты заплачешь, наконец, и твои слезы исцелят меня, — Хидэ старается говорить на одном дыхании, слишком длинные фразы заставляют его кашлять и тогда кровавая морось сыплется фейерверком.

— Я не вру, — ровно отвечает Канеки. — Прости, что я не плачу… Но ты правда не умрешь. Завтра не наступит, потому что останется только сегодня. Я проснусь и снова будет сегодня, и ты снова будешь живой, но обреченный. И я опять попытаюсь спасти тебя. И однажды у меня это получится. 

Некоторое время Хидэ молчит и, кажется, даже не дышит уже, но, когда Канеки вдруг пытается отодвинуться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, Хидэ произносит сдавленно:

— Отличная сказка. Спасибо тебе за нее. Ты всегда придумывал чудесные сказки. — Хидэ начинает дрожать, тело его становится тяжелее.

— Но в этот раз это правда. 

Их снова хоронит под снегом. Вокруг снова воют серены. 

Канеки не врет — Хидэ умирает уже раз в пятнадцатый, но впервые у него на руках. И это всегда жутко, потому что Канеки не может быть уверен, что завтра не наступит и ему выпадет еще один шанс. В конце концов, это могла быть петля не для него, и кто-то просто должен , как в том кино, затащить в постель давнюю знакомую, позволяя Канеки надеяться на то, что он сможет спасти друга. Но теперь он уже почти верит в судьбу: Хидэ должен умереть. Его задевало шальной пулей, на него нападали гули, он подставлялся, чтобы защитить Канеки и умирал под этим снегопадом. Наверное, кто-то там, наверху, очень хочет видеть Хидэ мертвым, и Канеки боится не временной петли, ведь она была нужна ему, а того, что она разомкнется, и он останется в мире без Хидэ.

Утро всегда начиналось с темной каморки и книжки на подушке. Канеки просыпался еще до рассвета, да и окон в его комнате все равно не было. Но эта комната, эта книга и сто шестидесятая страница были его гарантией того, что в этом мире Хидэ еще жив. 

Первым делом Канеки одевался, умывался, чистил зубы и убивал гуля, известного как Гермес. Это было просто, потому что Гермес, один из адептов Аогири, не ждал от него подвоха и всегда удивлялся предательству Канеки. Раз, наверное, на четвертый или пятый, во время той неразберихи, переходящей в бойню, этот гуль ранил Хидэ, а потом начал жрать, еще живого. Канеки каждый раз, убивая его, думал, что мог бы быть более жестоким, мог бы мстить, но не за что было ненавидеть того, пока Хидэ еще жив. Канеки просто убирал его, как опасную змею с тропы. 

Следовать всюду за Хидэ с самого утра он пытался во второй, третий, четвертый и шестой раз, но это никогда не срабатывало, к тому же не только Хидэ нужна была его помощь, и не только рядом с ним было место Канеки в тот день.

Однажды он убил Хидэ сам, но о том случае в памяти остался только привкус крови и леденящей жути от самого себя. 

Распорядок дня Хидэ никогда не был одинаковым, будто это он проживал этот день уже с десяток раз и теперь пытался его разнообразить. Канеки после таких мыслей пытался себе представить, каково это умирать раз за разом и знать, что на завтра снова очнешься обреченным. Сам он из этой бойни всегда выходил живым, спасал, кого успевал, а кого нет — мог спасти на следующий день, когда снова пытался защитить Хидэ. Страшнее всего было представить, что однажды у него все-таки получится, но проснувшись утром, он начнет все сначала. 

В этот раз Арима ждет по дороге к Хидэ. Это даже не главный босс, это непобедимый враг, Канеки никогда и не надеется обойти Ариму, но и умирать не собирается. Где-то там, дальше, откуда слышатся взрывы и крики, снова могли живьем жрать Хидэ, Канеки нужен был там. По сути, ему даже убивать Ариму не нужно, только пройти. 

Канеки даже не успевает понять, что с ним происходит. Колет горячим в шею, и Канеки снизу, с грязного пола, видит свое обезглавленное тело. 

А потом наступает утро. И это означает, что его смерть тоже не гарантия спасения Хидэ и того, что этот день сменится следующим. И вот Канеки снова встает, умывается, убивает Гермеса.

***

Хидэ почти не удивляется, хотя и происходит небольшая заминка, а за ней — улыбка, и дверь в квартиру открывается шире. 

— Проходи, — приглашает Хидэ, отступив на шаг. Канеки уверен, что Хидэ знает, что он — гуль. Канеки не улыбается в ответ, он серьезен и мрачен. Садится на диван, перед журнальным столиком. 

— Чаю? Кофе? Или ты пришел меня сожрать? — смеется Хидэ. В его движениях и тоне нет наигранности, он счастлив. Рад, что Канеки пришел и вечером не придется искать его среди той бойни. 

— Не ходи на штурм сегодня вечером. Любой другой штурм, Хидэ, но не этот. 

— Ты переживаешь, что мы враги? Я могу не ходить, если и ты останешься дома или где ты там теперь обитаешь. Можем остаться вместе и поиграть в видеоигры. Как в школе. 

— Я должен быть там. Но меня не хватит, чтобы спасти всех. То есть большинство вроде бы и получается, но не тебя. 

Канеки некоторое время молчит, глядя в прозрачную поверхность журнального столика, спрашивает негромко:

— Помнишь «День сурка»?

— Фильм не смотрел, но принцип помню. Хочешь сказать, что я всякий раз умираю? — Хидэ все равно улыбается. Канеки знает, что он может улыбаться и тогда, когда у него вспорот живот или съедено предплечье. Может, Хидэ улыбался и в тот раз, когда Канеки убил его сам. 

— Останься дома сегодня, — вместо ответа, снова просит Канеки. — Завтра я приду к тебе, и мы поговорим. Но сегодня надо остаться дома. 

Хидэ кивает, разведя руками: «Как скажешь», но уже у самой двери окликает: 

— А сам-то ты выживешь? Чтобы завтра быть здесь и поговорить.

— До сих пор получалось, — с серьезным лицом говорит Канеки. 

К ночи труп Хидэ они с Аогири находят среди сброшенных в канализационный люк. Канеки со злости на то, что Хидэ не послушался, даже не протестуют, когда его забирают на «мясо» в штаб. Все равно завтра день начнется с нуля, и, вместо того, чтобы лежать трупом в морге Аогири, Хидэ будет завтракать яичницей в своей комнате. 

***

Канеки снова приходит к нему, и в этот раз он мягче и дружелюбнее, пытается делать вид, что ничего не случилось, и Хидэ подыгрывает, переняв правила игры. А потом Канеки вырубает его, пока тот готовит чай, запечатывает в черный пакет для трупов и уносит в самое безопасное, по его мнению, место — в подвалы штаба Аогири. При общей беготне, Хидэ мог бы жить там еще полгода, не то, что один день переждать. А вернувшись после штурма, раненный в печень, шею и бедро Канеки вспоминает, что утром не убил Гермеса. Тот молча доедает выбравшегося из подвалов Хидэ и, глядя на остолбеневшего Канеки, отрывает руку и протягивает немного смущенный:

— Прости, не знал, что ты его для себя оставил. Тут еще много осталось, я только начал. В другой раз тоже кого-нибудь принесу. 

***

Утром он долго смотрит в потолок, тратит драгоценное время. Он не может быть все время рядом с Хидэ, он должен быть в Антейку, даже зная, что кафе тоже не спасти. Даже если задача этой петли заключается в том, чтобы не умирал именно управляющий, Канеки не может позволить умереть Хидэ. Насколько было бы просто, прийти и остаться в квартире Хидэ, а то и уехать из города, но с наступлением завтра Канеки вернулся бы на пепелище кафе. Хидэ был на одной чаше весов, место, бывшее ему домом — на другой. Нельзя спасти всех, но и нельзя бросить Хидэ.

Канеки убивает Гермеса снова без злобы. В блокноте расчерчивает — Аогири в многоэтажке рядом с кафе, Арима в подземном тоннеле, ведущем к коллектору. Канеки позаботится, чтобы у главного босса было достаточно пушечного мяса, чтобы он оттуда не вылез до конца заварушки. Ему кажется, что на этот раз он рассчитал все, но в одном из переулков его сшибает на землю Амон Котаро, перерезав сухожилия. Канеки отбивается от него кагуне, дожидаясь регенерации, и увязает в этом сражении. Хидэ он находит уже будучи арестованным, под одной из простыней, которыми CCG накрывает трупы павших товарищей. На этот раз его хотя бы не пытались сожрать.

Засыпает от транквилизатора в камере и просыпается снова в штабе Аогири. 

В этот раз он натыкается на Хидэ в самом начале рейда, таскает его всюду за собой, чтобы в запале битвы самому же задеть того кагуне. Канеки снова ловят, Хидэ во второй раз умирает из-за него. 

***

Снова встать, умыться. Снова гуль Гермес, ничего не подозревающий и пока еще ничего плохого Канеки не сделавший. 

Во время облавы, ему не дают добраться до Антейку. Аогири берут его в кольцо, один из них выходит вперед, держа кагуне готовыми к драке. 

— Ты за нас? Или ты нас предал? — спрашивает он. Канеки осматривается — вот те раз. Столько для этой секты сделал вопреки своим принципам, и все равно предатель. Где он ошибся?

— У меня не было причин вас предавать. Антейку двадцатому району не враг. Я должен им помочь.

Гуль мнется, осматриваясь вокруг, глухо спрашивает:

— А если ты нас не предавал, то зачем убил Гермеса? 

Вот оно что, — понимает Канеки. Вместо ответа он ввязывается в драку. Успевает убить пятерых, прежде чем его разрывают. 

Это не мешает Канеки начать новое утро с убийства Гермеса, только теперь приходится сожрать его, чтобы спрятать тело. В конце концов нужно просто не ходить той подворотней, где над ним будет товарищеский суд. Остается все меньше и меньше путей, чтобы подобраться к Хидэ. 

***

Жизнь состоит из множества деталек мозаики, у которых нет строго определенного места в общей картине. В любой момент один из них можно вытащить и заменить. Канеки думает даже, не спасет ли Хидэ такая мелочь, как чашка кофе в другом кафе, если не работают более глобальные методы. 

***

В этот раз Хидэ находит его сам, хоть и не впервой, только в прошлый раз к этому моменту он уже блевал кровью и дальше идти не мог. Находит, и спрашивает только:

— Пойдем домой, Канеки? 

Канеки прикрывает глаза, угадывая, что все не может быть так хорошо, и не удивляется, когда, открыв их, видит расползающееся по бронежилету Хидэ пятно и прошивший его кагуне. У Канеки уже нет сил злиться, просто к обычным утренним делам прибавляется пункт «Убить Укитаку». 

***

Укитака оказывается более сильным гулем, устраивает облаву на Канеки как предателя, и ему становится уже не до Антейку и Хидэ. Этот день тоже кажется потерянным, сам себя Канеки мнит уже мертвым, но приходит в себя он посреди труб коллектора, слышит шаги по воде и чувствует, как его раскачивает на чьей-то спине.

— Хидэ? — угадывает Канеки, и тот смеется негромко, отзывается:

— Ага. Потерпи, дружище. Я слышал, что право на гуля у того, кто его поймал. Они должны будут тебя подлатать. 

Ответить или предостеречь Канеки не успевает, и чужой кагуне прошивает их обоих.

Утром он не умывается, не убивает ни Гермеса, ни Укитаку. Ему просто надоедает и кажется, что он проживает этот день уже несколько лет. Все, что он делает нового — отправляет Хидэ сообщение с другого номера о месте встречи. Остается только надеяться, что их не убьют раньше.

Закончив со своими делами, Канеки ждет в здании кафе, сняв маску и приготовив две чашки кофе. Хидэ и в самом деле приходит, ставит автомат у двери с выбитым стеклом, по обломкам проходит и садится за тот столик, где раньше всегда сидели вместе.

— Какой аромат, — совсем не удивляясь, отзывается Хидэ, беря в руки чашку. — Знаешь, я так и думал, что это ты. Ты заманил меня сюда, чтобы съесть или правда только на чашку кофе? 

Снаружи взрывы и пулеметная очередь — целая война в двадцатом районе, но те, кого Канеки мог спасти, он спас, кого не мог — мертвы. Остается только Хидэ. 

— Что думаешь делать дальше? — продолжает Хидэ, не дожидаясь ответа. Он прямо как любящая жена, чей муж изменял, о чем оба знают, но она старается не подавать вида, чтобы не оттолкнуть. Наверное, Хидэ столько же раз прокручивал в голове их встречу, сколько Канеки переживал его смерть. 

Ничего не происходит. Не врываются Аогири растерзать его за предательство и Хидэ за то, что он из CCG. Не врывается и CCG сделать то же самое, но наоборот. Не вваливается голодный Гермес, не бросается на Хидэ и сам Канеки, допивает кофе и ставит чашку на блюдце, негромко предлагает:

— Пойдем домой, Хидэ. 

И открывает глаза. 

Больничная палата, капельница. Его руки почему-то прикованы к рукояткам каталки чем-то вроде кандалов, на лице кислородная маска. Это все кажется знакомым, и человек с белыми волосами у его кровати о чем-то говорящий с доктором кажется как-то причастным к происходящему. Он не может вспомнить ничего, даже кто он такой и за что его приковали. Он кого-то должен был спасти. Кого?

— На поправку, значит? — произносит человек с белыми волосами, и доктор кивает. — Позвоните, если что-то изменится. 

Хидэ. Кажется, кого-то звали Хидэ. Но не его. Кто такой этот Хидэ?


End file.
